Elevator Woes
by madwriter223
Summary: -Written for a friend- Sam and Dean stuck in an elevator. And Sam has a tiny surprise for his brother. One he is sure not to forget too soon. CRACK. UTTER CRACK


**Elevator Woes**

The elevator lunched suddenly, and stopped with a loud screech. The lights turned off briefly, for a short moment, too short for Dean to jump or for Sam to yelp. Seriously.

Anyway, long story short, the Winchester brothers were now stuck in an elevator. Between the floors. No chance of getting out. And the maintenance crew wouldn't get to them for another hour at least, sorry for the inconvenience, and please sit tight.

Dean snorted at that. Yeah, like he was gonna cut himself a door in the floor with a laser out of his ass and drop down eight floors just cause he was in a hurry.

What was he, _Batman_? Well, yeah, a little, but- you get the point!

Anyway, the case could wait a little. And it'll be good for them to take a breather, _without_ their respected winged 'buddies'. Though if Sam was gonna try to 'talk' with him, the giant girl, Dean was gonna introduce his boot to his brother's shin. Repeatedly.

Good thing Samantha was keeping quiet. Well, mostly quiet. He was humming some idiotic tune to himself, off in his floppy-haired head somewhere.

Dean did the same, his thoughts circling freely. Eventually they zeroed in on you-know-which-angel, and refused to budge. Dean had to fight down the goofy grin/leer that threatened to appear when those thoughts turned a little bit R.

Okay, fine, a _lot_ R. Damn, could that angel bend, or what?

Suddenly, Sam tensed, eyes wide. "Um... Dean?"

The older Winchester ignored him, but he turned to face the doors in case Lil' Dean got into the fantasies. No need to freak his brother out with a boner. At least not when they were both stuck in an elevator.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam reached out, and grabbed his brother's arm, and Dean forced himself reluctantly away from his fantasies.

"What?" he demanded, turning a baleful glare on the giant girl. Seriously, couldn't the little bitch see he was kinda busy? Dean hadn't bothered _him_ when he was thinking. Probably about the Archangel. Ew.

But Sam's cheeks were bright red, his eyes wide and apologetic. "Dean... this is kinda important."

Dean scowled. "Well, spit it out!"

"You remember last week, when you took all of Gabriel's candy, and switched them with sugar free ones?"

Dean remembered. He still grinned like a loon at the mere thought of how Gabriel's face had looked at that first bite. "Yeah, so?"

"Remember how Gabriel said he'd make you pay dearly?"

Meh, empty threat there. The Archangel hadn't smiten him on the spot; besides, he probably forgot about it already. Dean said as much to his brother, but Sam continued looking... odd. "What, you don't think he'd be dick enough to trap us in the elevator so that we'd die of thirst or something? He's supposed to like you, yeah?"

"Ummm... that's not it." Sam reddened further, and looked down at the floor. "You know he took me out for lunch today, right?"

Dean winced, but only nodded.

Sam scratched his head in discomfort. "Well... he took me to Mexico."

"So?"

"He said I should try some real Mexican food."

Dean froze mid-nod, realization dawning suddenly. "Did you eat a burrito?" he demanded, eyes frantic now.

Sam's face scrunched up in nearly physical pain. "Three." he managed to utter, the perfect picture of dejection.

Dean shook his head slowly, eyes wide. "No..." he whispered. Even the Archangel couldn't be that cruel, right?

"I am _so sorry_, Dean." Sam said. Hell, he could practically be the poster kid for remorse.

A cramp later, and Sam couldn't keep it in any longer, or he'd probably risk rupturing an intestine. So, like it or not, brother or not, he relaxed his body, and let it out, so to speak.

The people in the floors between which the elevator was stuck all looked up in surprise at the frantic calls for help, and the desperate banging coming from the elevator shaft.

At the top of the building, Gabriel grinned evilly, and bit into his Snickers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Additional Note: Remember how in _Yellow Fever_ Dean mentioned Sam got gassy after burritoes? Ta-dah!


End file.
